<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twenty Five Years | Steve Rogers x Reader. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427953">Twenty Five Years | Steve Rogers x Reader.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows exactly when they're going to die. It's written on the side of their index finger,but as years passed people found out how to extend their life. You were supposed to die that day, until a super soldier comes into your life.</p><p>(written when i was like... 12?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I hope you like this series! It's originally posted on my Tumblr account, and also on my Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It devastated  you parents when they saw your timer, you were destined to live a short life. But they made sure you lived the best one, Having 25 years and 40 days of life never really bothered you, because you knew others had worse. </p><p>Your parents were the one who insisted to let you travel across the world, do whatever you wanted to do. But everything just made you feel like you were still in a rush, reminding you that you were chasing your life.</p><p>It was your last day today, you wanted to treat yourself with some ice cream. Your parents insisted that you should stay home but you told them that it’s alright, at least you got to eat ice cream as your last meal. </p><p>They didn’t like that very much. </p><p>But here you were paying for you treat as the seller handed it to you. you took a walk around the whole city, roaming around for the last time. Your peaceful moment was cut off by a sharp object pressed against your side, making you drop your unfinished ice cream, he pushed you against the wall of an empty ally.</p><p>“Just give me you money and no one will get hurt.” Your heart drummed in your chest, you reminded yourself that you saw this coming. everyone did. </p><p>“I- I just brought enough for Ice cream, so if you would–”</p><p>“I know you have more, I know who your parents are.” You rolled your eyes, having parents who run a big company can also have its downside. “Just give me the money.”</p><p>“The lady said no.” A man pulled him away from you. </p><p>“Fuck off and mind your own-”  The man yelped as the blue eyed man twisted his arm. “Alright, alright. let me go, please.” Once he was released, he immediately ran off. </p><p>“Thanks.” You looked up at the taller man in front of you. “But I’m pretty sure that was meant to happen.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“My timer..” you looked at your index finger, then you realized that the numbers had changed. instead of a day left you had 58 years. </p><p>“Is there something wrong? are you hurt?” You looked up at him with wide eyes. your whole life you’ve been preparing for this day, you’ve thought of different scenarios. Car accident, earthquake, falling down the stairs.. but you never thought about trying to extend you time. </p><p>“N-no, it’s just– You extended my time. I was supposed to die today, and then..” you showed him your timer. “Well.. you came. So thank you for that Mr..?”</p><p>“Steve Rogers.” He gave you a charming smile that made your heart flutter. “Steve would be fine.”</p><p>“Well then, Steve. I think I owe you a lot.”</p><p>“How about a drink?” </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A month up to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Steve went for that drink and  took a long walk, you still couldn’t believe that you were going to live longer and Steve must’ve noticed how excited you were about it because you kept on rubbing your index finger.</p><p>“Thank you, again.” You said to him.</p><p>“and again, you’re welcome.” He gave you a smile that made you heart leap out of your ribcage.</p><p>“It’s just.. I’ve been prepared for this day my whole life. Invented a hundred scenarios in my head thought of ways to survive, and then you came.” He chucked and sipped the remaining amount of his drink before throwing it away to the nearest trash can.</p><p>“Have you ever thought of yours?” He raised his eyebrows at your question.</p><p>“Well- yes, I believe everyone has but I chose not to think of it often, not to stress about it or fear it, and I didn’t try to figure out how It’ll happen because If I do, I’m basically putting myself through it a hundred times before it even happens.”</p><p>He was right.</p><p>“Huh.” you sighed, “That was… deep. how long is your timer anyways?”</p><p>“Er.. a month?” Your eyebrows curled at his answer.</p><p>“It can’t be just- hold on, You’re the Captain America! You’re injected with the super serum.. You can’t just have a month!” You exclaimed, you see his smile falter slightly.</p><p>“I didn’t just have months, I used to have almost a decade.” He said as if that was going to make you feel better.</p><p>“Well, you didn’t get to live it.” You frowned, then an Idea came to your mind. “How about we.. try to prevent it.”</p><p>“Y/n, no.”</p><p>“F-fine!” It was obviously not fine, like really not fine. “How about I help you enjoy the most of it? We’ve got a month, Well… you have a month.” Steve looked at you in the eyes, with the determination in your y/e/c ones he knew there was no way of talking you of of this.</p><p>“Alright then, My one last month is In your hands Ms. L/n.”</p><p>Let’s just say It’s the best idea you’ve ever thought of.</p><p>—-</p><p>Your parents were surprised when you told them about your timer, and you were sure your dad was about to pass out when you told him that it was Captain America that made it happen.</p><p>You’re dad was one of those Captain America fans who had the posters and the cards that was around his office, while your mom just supported him through his obsession.</p><p>“And, I also want him to enjoy his last month alive. So, If you did it for me can I atleast do it for him too?” You waited for your parent’s answer patiently, knowing that your dad would immediately agree.</p><p>“Of course, If that’s a way to thank him.” You smiled at your mom’s answer gratefully.</p><p>“Well, Day one starts tomorrow! where do you think we should go?”</p><p>—-</p><p>Day one.</p><p>You met Steve at the spot where you almost died, you told him to meet you there because it was easier to find him there.</p><p>“Well Captain, ready for the first day?” He was dressed in casual clothes, a white shirt, jeans and leather a leather jacket. Since you were the daughter of the owners of a big company you had a lot of suitors.</p><p>They all wore these fancy suits, had expensive cars. But you all turned them down anyways, Well except for this poor dude who you spilled your drink on so you didn’t have time to say no to him.</p><p>But Steve Rogers? Gosh, what an angel.</p><p>“Yeah, Let’s go.” You walked tot he parked car on the side of the street and the door was opened for you by your driver, Harry.</p><p>The ride was silent and Steve was looking around as the car moved, You had time to think about your stupid crush on the man beside you. It was probably he saved your life or because of those pretty eyes and him being a gentleman all the time, or you’re just crushing on him really bad.</p><p>“We’re here.” You didn’t even realize you were thinking that long before Harry announced that you arrived.</p><p>“Thanks Harry, you can get yourself something while we go in.” You said before slipping out of the car with Steve.</p><p>“Where are we exactly?” He asked.</p><p>“We’re in an art store, My dad told me you liked drawing.”</p><p>“Your dad?” your answer just lead to more questions.</p><p>“A story for another time, Let’s just go in.” You were actually excited to go in, yourself. While Steve was still curiously looking around.</p><p>“do you want anything?” Steve took a deep breath.</p><p>He ended up buying a sketch book 3 pencils, and a set of colour pencils. He went to pay for it but you told him you got it covered already. You walked around to look for a place for him to draw which ended up being the park, You left him to draw and wandered around for a bit.</p><p>“Hey, miss.” A small boy tapped your hand. “You’re really pretty.”</p><p>“Awww, thank you. And you don’t look bad yourself, What’s your name little man?”</p><p>“I’m Troy.” You kneeled down to his height and shook his tiny hands.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, I’m Y/n.” not long enough, a woman walked towards the both of you.</p><p>“You really need to stop walking around by yourself.” She picked Troy up. “I’m sorry if he was bothering you.. I’m his mom.”</p><p>“He wasn’t bothering me at all, He’s really sweet.” The mother thanked you for the compliment.</p><p>“We better get going, Still have some groceries to do.” Troy waved goodbye at you before walking away with her mom. You walked back to see Steve still working on his drawing, you sat beside him and asked.</p><p>“What are you drawing?”</p><p>—-</p><p>Steve’s Point of View.</p><p>Steve saw you with that little boy and knew he had to draw it, the way you smiled was Perfect.</p><p>“What are you drawing?” Your voice startled him, he was too focused on drawing your dress.</p><p>“I’m showing you when I finish it.” But he was already finished, he was just too shy to show it.</p><p>“I know this small diner near here, my dad’s friends with the owner since childhood and basically obsessed over you too back then. But other than that they have really good food.” Steve could never say no.</p><p>“Sounds fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Six hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been weeks since you started all this, You took Steve everywhere you could think of without taking too much time. But now you’ve only got a few days to go, two more days until his day.</p><p>“Y/n? You haven’t touched your food yet, You zoned out for a while.” You snapped out of your thoughts and looked up at Steve and down to your food before apologizing and picking up your spoon.</p><p>“I’m just thinking about–”</p><p>“No.” Steve cut you off. “Don’t think about that, We’re never going to talk about that.” You sighed and nodded. “Besides, I still have two days.”</p><p>“Yeah..” You pressed your lips together. “two days.”</p><p>—-</p><p>You took Steve to a carnival, the one that recently opened just a few months ago. Steve told you about the times when Him and Bucky would go to some carnivals back then.</p><p>“Enough about me though… how about you? tell me something about you.” He said and patiently waited for your reply.</p><p>“I don’t really know… I never actually had long-time friends, I was basically traveling the whole world since I was sixteen. I used to think it was fun though, homeschooling and then going to different trips every summer, but then I realized It was still lonely, after every private jet or personal bodyguards my dad sent me away with… It never really mattered.” You stopped in front of a popcorn stand and bought a bag of popcorn for you and Steve.</p><p>“You never had a best friend?” You just nodded casually and offered him some popcorn, he took a handful and thanked you.</p><p>“But you’re the first!” You smiled at him gratefully. “We’re friends now right?” you asked, suddenly unsure.</p><p>“We’re best friends.” He smiled at you which automatically made your smiled return.</p><p>“Ooh! This is one of my favorite games!” You ran towards the tent which had a big poster in front saying ‘Shoot the balloon.’ You paid for your darts and handed Steve the popcorn so you could shoot properly.</p><p>“Look, I’m going to win that one…” You pointed at the big elephant stuffed toy. “..for you.”</p><p>You took one dart and shoot at the blue balloon which, of course, popped. and then another one, and another, and for the last… unfortunately which you didn’t get.</p><p>“Wait- How many balloons do I need to get for that big one?” You asked the girl who was in charge.</p><p>“You have to get four without stopping.” The girl smiled at you sadly.</p><p>“I can pay for it.. How much?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t do that. You won this though!” She held up an identical elephant stuffed toy in front of you, but the problem was, It was so much smaller than the other one. You sighed and took the elephant out of her hands and thanked her.</p><p>“Well, Here it is. Just mini-sized.” You smiled at Steve sheepishly.</p><p>“Thank you.” Steve grinned. “Now I have to win one for you, don’t I?”</p><p>“Not really necessary–” He cut you off by dragging you to another place. He stopped in front of those shooting games which was impossible to get.</p><p>Steve payed for a turn and held the toy gun before shooting at the target, of course he got it, and every single one of it. He got the biggest prize and had a proud grin on his face.</p><p>“That wasn’t fair! You’ve got all your super soldier eyesight and muscles.. and stuff..” He laughed at your reaction and handed you the huge stuffed toy he got which was a polar bear that was almost as big as you, and took the small elephant from your arms.</p><p>“It’s a pretty cool prize though..” You mumbled. You looked up at Steve and smiled gratefully at him, you barely noticed it was night time and the carnival lights shined brighter than before, You couldn’t help but notice how those lights reflected on his face as he smiled just as brightly at you.</p><p>That was when you realized that you were falling in love with Steve Rogers, Exactly when he only has two days and a half left.</p><p>—-</p><p>Steve’s Point of view.</p><p>Steve was up in the Ferris wheel with you, the big stuffed toy sat beside you so he was sitting on the other side. He grew close to you faster than he expected, and he couldn’t deny that he developed some feeling for you too, he couldn’t point out what it was. Maybe it’s your kindness, your smile, or it was just you.</p><p>He loved you, not like the way he loved Peggy. You were so much more to him, and now he only has two days to let you know. He won’t wait for tomorrow, he took your warm hands in his making you tear your gaze from the view below. Steve took a deep breath and built up the courage just like he did when you first met.</p><p>“Y/n, I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me this month. I know I told you that we shouldn’t talk about how I only have three days left but I’m running out of time, I’m not going to waste another minute not telling you how much I care for you.” He gripped your hand tighter. He was worried, terrified even, for your response.</p><p>Instead of talking, you leaned in closer until you were only a few inches away from his lips, Steve was the one who moved closer until your lips met his. It was a simple and sweet kiss, and yet the both of you have never felt more alive.</p><p>—-</p><p>You couldn’t sleep that night, afraid that you’d wake up to something terrible, waking up to face your greatest fear. You turned on the lamp on your nightstand and looked at your itching finger, you immediately saw the difference and the reason on why it itched.</p><p>Your timer had changed from fifty-eight years to five hours, a chill ran down your spine as you shuffled to find your phone and dial Steve’s number. It rang for a few moments before he answered with a tired voice.</p><p>“He-”</p><p>“Steve? It’s me, could you do me a favor and check your timer? Please?”</p><p>“Why? it’s uh… s-six hours?” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “How did you know?”</p><p>“Mine changed to five hours just now, I don’t know how- y-you die at six in the fucking morning.” You forced out a laugh.</p><p>“Y/n? listen. Meet me at our spot, okay?” You nodded before realizing that he can’t see you.</p><p>“Alright.” you whispered to the phone, he mumbled something you could barely hear before ending the call. You grabbed your shoes, not caring if you were wearing an oversized shirt and some jogging pants, you slipped on your shoes and grabbed your Jacket, phone and wallet on the way out of the house.</p><p>You waited for a taxi, but none came. You can’t waste your time doing just that so you ran, it wasn’t that far, or maybe you just didn’t care. You ran to your spot, the cold midnight air freezing your skin as tears ran down your face.</p><p>Once you arrived, Steve was already there with the same tired expression. You ran into his arms, he wrapped his hands around your body. He was warm, like always, you could feel his heartbeat as you press the side of your face against his chest. </p><p>“Six hours. We’ve gout six hours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steve? where are we going?” You were still walking, Holding his hand in yours.</p><p>“We’re going to.. Enjoy the last bit.” He smiled at you, for a moment it made you relieved. After a while you both arrived in a small diner that was open 27/7, Soft music was playing from inside which grew louder as you walked in.</p><p>There was only a few people inside, some probably from work. It gave you a warm feeling, probably because of the smell of the food or maybe because of the lady’s voice who was singing on the small stage.  You both sat down the nearest booth and a woman wearing a red uniform approached you.</p><p>“Hello what can I get for you?” She asked with a bright smile, which quickly fell when she saw your timer. You quickly hid your index finger with your thumb and returned the smile.</p><p>“We’ll get two Y/f/f and some coke, please.” Steve answered her question, the woman quickly snapped out of her thoughts and wrote everything down.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll serve it as fast as we could.” She gave you a sympathetic smile before leaving.  Silence grew between you and Steve your hands were slightly shaking on the table, but a hand held it to keep it still.</p><p>“It’s goin’ to be okay.” You both knew it wasn’t, but you still nodded at him as if it will. Steve suddenly stood up, still holding your hand you looked at him quizzically, he just smiled and dragged you with him to the middle of the room before leaving you for a minute to ask the woman to play a song you didn’t know what it was but she just smiled and got ready for the song. Steve came back to you with a soft grin.</p><p>“What are you up to?” You asked him as he carefully wrapped his arms around your waist.</p><p>“Back then, I missed a dance with someone i fell in love with. I missed my chance with her but I’m not doing the same mistake again.” He answered. “We’ve got five hours, and it’s a pretty short song.” he chuckled as the song started.</p><p>Again, this couldn’t happen again<br/>This is that once in a lifetime<br/>This is the thrill divine</p><p>“Steve… I don’t know how to dance.” You softly laughed at your own words.</p><p>“Neither do I.” But you both kept going, swaying to the music. You heard someone ask what you were both doing and someone answered saying that you’ve only got a few hours left, what they didn’t know was the man in front of you only had a few hours left, too.</p><p>It was supposed to be fun month, where you’d take Steve to places and he’d love it. Falling in love with each other wasn’t a part of the plan but it was the greatest thing about everything, a month ago you were scared as you almost died until Steve came along. But now you were terrified of what was about to come, but Steve’s presence took all your worries away as he held you closer until you could feel his heartbeat against your chest, you looked up at his blue eyes which never failed to take your breath away.</p><p>“You look beautiful.” he said, making your cheeks warm up.</p><p>“Even if I’m wearing an oversized shirt and pajamas?” You laughed.</p><p>“Of course.” He closed his eyes as he kissed your forehead before resting his against yours, you wondered if you both looked crazy but for the the both of you it’s the end of the world. Who cares?</p><p>We’ll have this moment forever<br/>But never, never, again</p><p>The song ended and you pulled away from each other, the small group that was watching you both clapped for you as you and Steve walked back to your table where the food was waiting.</p><p>—-</p><p>Steve’s point of view.</p><p>One hour.</p><p>He didn’t realize they had two hours left, you both already finished the food so he rushed to pay for it when he realized. He was surprised when they didn’t take the money and said it was free. He kept on insisting but the man behind the counter told him to not waste his time with you, and he was right. The kind man gave Steve some keys that was an entrance to the rooftop.</p><p>“The building’s high enough for you to see the sunrise.” Steve quickly thanked him before dragging you with him, it was a pretty long way up but once you both arrived on the top it was worth it. It was still a bit could but you both didn’t mind.</p><p>“Y/n?” he called for you attention, you turned to look at him. “I’m sorry if I dragged you into.. all of this, I’m sorry if you lost your fifty eight years because of me.”</p><p>“Steve, If I couldn’t spend that fifty eight years without you then I’d rather not have it. Sounds cheesy I know but you made the last month worth living for, we can’t control it, we don’t know if it’ll change again.” The sun started going up, Steve walked closer and held your cheek with his hand, before pulling you into a deep kiss, it wasn’t like your first sweet and soft. It was passionate, filled with love and sadness, guilt, fear, and almost every emotion you could possibly feel at once.</p><p>-</p><p>You and Steve walked down to return the keys and thank them, you hailed for a taxi and one immediately stops in front of you. You and Steve slipped in and told the driver to go to the park where you spent you first day with him, you still have fourty minutes left. you’ll make it. The car started moving, and you held Steve’s hand tightly at the backseat.</p><p>“Steve, I re-” you were cut off by a car hitting you taxi, a loud gasp escape your lips as the impact made the car flip, everything went black for a moment before you gained consciousness again, you felt blood trickling down your face and your whole body filled with pain. You heard the ambulance arrive but Steve’s eyes were still closed, you checked his finger to see that he still has twenty six minutes left, and so did you.</p><p>“Steve?” you managed to croak out, “Steve, please wake up.” Talking made everything hurt even more. you felt someone lift you out of the van and placed on a soft mattress, They did the same to Steve but they kept on moving you away from each other.</p><p>“Steve!” You yelled. “please.” You started to fight off their hold. Steve disappeared into a separate ambulance, the pain made you pass out.</p><p>It was supposed to go on this way. And you can’t do anything about it anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. like soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one really knew where the timers came from, if they were made or just came with the whole package when life was created. But what everyone knew was as that as soon as you run out of numbers you're gone.</p><p>Steve woke up in a hospital room.</p><p>Alive and breathing, but the first thing that came to his mind was you. He looked around to clear his vision and to see if anyone was around, he spotted a nurse with her back facing him, completely unaware that he was awake.</p><p>"Excuse me, Miss." He called out with a cracked voice. The woman turned around, surprised that he was awake.</p><p>"Mr. Rogers! you're awake... I'm just going to call your doctor, just a moment." The girl ran out, and not so long later a Doctor came in asking him various questions before leaving. </p><p>Thankfully, your dad came in and started to explain what happened.</p><p>"A car hit your taxi, everyone was fine but you and Y/n. Everyone was so surprised when they saw your timer change but.. unfortunately she's in a coma. But she's okay, no need to worry about that anymore." Your dad said. </p><p>"Can I go see her?"</p><p>—-</p><p>Steve was put in a wheelchair before he could go to your room, and let's just say he didn't like the way you looked lifeless in your hospital bed and not showing any signs of waking up soon. Your dad left to give you both some space, as soon as he left Steve broke down.</p><p>"God, It's my fault. I should have left when I saved you a month ago." Steve held your cold hands with his warm ones. You looked worse than him, since he healed faster than you did because of the serum. He couldn't stop apologizing and crying until your dad walked in again and calmed him down, </p><p>When Steve was released from the hospital he still continued to visit you, making sure that you didn't feel lonely whenever your parents left for work. He brought you flowers and sometimes some stuffed toys so your room wouldn't look boring, he even brought that big prize you won at the carnival.</p><p>One day, Steve walked in with you awake. He nearly dropped the flowers when he saw you. "You're awake."</p><p>"I'm sorry.. who are you?" Those words made his world shatter into a million pieces until you laughed and seemed to mend it all back into place. "I'm sorry, that was cruel."</p><p>He sighed in relief and basically ran into your arms like a little boy, not even caring that a nurse and your parents were still there. "Son of a bitch, you scared me there."</p><p>You slapped his arm and scolded him "Language."</p><p>He just laughed, and closed his eyes as he melted into your touch. All that matters is that you were awake, His girl was okay.</p><p>—-</p><p>When it was time for you to go home, you needed to use a wheelchair for at least a few days. It wasn't a good news for you but at least you got to leave that place, Steve carried you up to your room and put you gently down the bed.</p><p>"lay with me for a while?" You asked with a small voice before he could leave. "Please?" </p><p>Steve didn't answer and took the spot beside you, you were facing each other, and were very close.</p><p>"Do you think out timers are linked?" You asked. "It's just a theory, like what if some people meet and their timers linked?"</p><p>"Like they were made to be together?" You smiled at his reply.</p><p>"mhmm, and then they'll know if their timers change because theirs will change too... Like soulmates." Steve chuckled softly.</p><p>"I like that theory."</p><p>-</p><p>Two years later, you and Steve were still together. Even after he joined the Avengers and went on dangerous missions, You actually knew Tony before. Your parents and his partnered up for something a long time ago, you still didn't know what it was for.</p><p>Even after all the time that passed that one month will still stand out because in that month a lot of things happened that basically changed your life forever, You also took over your Parent's company for a while since they needed a vacation they've always wanted of course you agreed and took over for two months.</p><p>"Y/n?" Steve asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. "You're zoning out, you need a break?" He was in your office, staying beside you as you worked. </p><p>"No, I'm good." You gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Come on, let's leave that for now." He grabbed your hand and slowly dragged you out of your office and informed your assistant that you'll be out for a while. </p><p>"Where are we going?" You asked as soon as you both got in the car. </p><p>"Out for some food, and maybe a dance?" He said, making you know exactly where you're going to go. It was the diner where you spent your supposed to be last night alive, after the accident you went back to that place whenever you both wanted to and even became friends with the owner and the staff. Ever since your little dance everyone started dancing there every Friday night, like their own mini event.</p><p>When you arrived there was surprisingly no costumers inside.</p><p>"Francis?" Steve called out. A man popped out from the kitchen with a big smile on his face.</p><p>"It's been a long time since you walked inside here huh?" Francis sneakily gave Steve the keys to the rooftop, but you didn't miss that. "Your regular order will be ready." He gave Steve a wink before walking away. </p><p>"What are you up to now?" You couldn't help but let a small laugh escape your lips as you walked up to the rooftop. A strong breeze hit the two of you as soon as you arrived, you looked around and took a deep breath, when you turned around Steve was on his knees with a velvet box in his hands. </p><p>"Y/n? I know it's only been two years, and I know that it's been a very, very strange relationship. But I hope you understand that I will love you everyday even until our time ends, even if we've got minutes left. So, I hope you say yes."</p><p>"Of course I will!" You answered. In one swift movement, Steve lifted you off the ground and pulled you into a deep kiss and settled you down once you pulled away to place the ring on your fingers. </p><p>You may not be able to control when or how you die but you'll always be in control on how you spend your days living, will you do something good, or bad? spend it with the ones you love or rather die alone in a dark alley because of a guy wanting your money. It didn't scare you anymore if you had hours left.. because you knew what to do, and it's to enjoy every last bit of it. </p><p>But in your case, you chose to spend the rest of your fifty eight years with Steve, as he chose to spend his fifty eight years with you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Thanks for reading this! please leave your thoughts because I'd love to know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>